


If Love's a Game . . .

by kkslover9



Series: If Love's a Game, I Just Wanna Be It. [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: Leroy and Kun have been fooling around for a while but they haven't upgraded to sex yet. There's also feelings involved and those are complicated.





	If Love's a Game . . .

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said the sequel would be less smutty but . . . oh well!

Kun smiles at Leroy who smiles back. The kid is cute as usual, lips red and swollen from kisses. They’re touching each other, desperate to get off. Kun has gotten accustomed to this routine. Leroy and him rutting against each other on the couch, tongues in each other’s mouths. It’s usually Leroy on top but Kun’s gotten used to that as well. The kid is always excited and aggressive when they’re together and Kun kind of likes getting pinned to the sofa with Leroy’s hands down his shorts.

It’s going well, really well. Kun is going to come soon, clinging to Leroy.

Leroy leans in close, breaths in Kun’s ear. “I want to fuck you,” he says, softly.

Something in Kun panics at the words. He pushes Leroy away not to gently and sits up. Leroy looks hurt at the reaction and Kun wants to say sorry but he can’t. They stare at each other for a moment. Kun doesn’t know what to do. He’s scared but doesn’t want to admit it. Leroy rises from the sofa. He looks back at Kun.

“I should go,” he says.

Kun nods but doesn’t move. 

“See you at training,” Leroy says before he lets himself out. 

 

David comes up to Kun after training. It’s been a week since Kun rejected Leroy and they’ve barely shared a glance since much less talked to each other. Kun feels a bit guilty still but he’s not sure what to do. He should probably have a proper conversation with him but at 29, he’s apparently not enough of an adult for that.

“What’s going on with Leroy?” David asks.

Kun shrugs.

David rolls his eyes. “You’ve been getting on and linking up really well in training and now . . . Pep might ask you soon, you know?”

“It’s nothing,” Kun says insistently. 

With a groan, David clasps Kun on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow.”

The conversation with David and the possibility of Pep asking him what’s going on should galvanize Kun to talk to Leroy but instead he calls Leo.

Leo sounds like he’s eating when he answers.

“Leo, I need your help,” Kun says. 

Leo stays silent as though waiting for Kun to explain.

Kun sighs and begins. “So I’ve been fooling around with this kid and—”

“A kid? Kun?” Leo’s voice suddenly sounds distressed. “Do you know what kind of scandal—”

“He’s twenty-one,” Kun says. 

“Oh.”

Kun groans. “Leo do you think I’d seriously fool around with a real kid?”

Leo sounds like he’s swallowing. “Well no, but you said a kid so what else was I supposed to assume, especially if there’s a problem. Anyway, what’s the problem?”

“He wants to do some stuff that I’m not sure about,” Kun says. 

“What does he want to tie you up and beat you senseless?” Leo says it deadpan like he wouldn’t be surprised if Kun says yes.

“What? No. He just wants to fuck me,” Kun says, blurting it out, surprised by Leo’s suggestion.

“You’re not a virgin, Kun,” Leo reminds him.

Kun is getting frustrated. Leo isn’t taking it seriously and Kun feels a bit silly for having his reservations. Leo is right. Kun is very much not a virgin, but it’s been a while and Leroy is so much younger, which sounds like a weak excuse but it’s what Kun thinks he’s worried about.

“He’s twenty-one.”

Kun can hear Leo chewing over the phone before he speaks. “Do you like him?”

“What?” Kun is surprised by the question. “Well, yeah,” he answers, slowly. Because he does. He liked Leroy more than he thought he would have when he transferred in as an upcoming talent from Germany. All the fooling around has made him fonder than he thought. “I do like him.”

“Then what’s the problem, Kun? Do you like him that much? Are you worried he’s going to get what he wants from you and leave you hanging dry?”

Kun is silent. His stomach feels tight. He sighs and runs a hand over his face. It was something he had been trying not to think about with Leroy. He wasn’t supposed to like him this much, so much that he thinks about being slightly jealous when he sees Raheem Sterling acting so friendly with him, leaving Kun wondering whether Leroy is going to get bored with him and switch over to someone closer to his own age. He wonders how Leroy would react to feelings like that. Maybe he would run away, but could Kun handle that?

“Anyway,” says Leo, “You should talk to him about it, instead of me.”

He knows Leo is right.

“Anyway, I gotta go. I’m expecting a call. Good luck, Kun.”

Kun can guess who the call will be from and rolls his eyes that Leo would ditch him like that. “Bye, Leo. And thanks.”

 

Kun texts Leroy the next day after another training of avoiding each other and looks from David. Can you come over? We should talk.

There’s a few minutes of nervousness where he expects Leroy to text back saying no.

Ok is the reply that comes in instead. 

Kun wanders around the house trying to find something to do to pass the time. He wonders what to say, how to apologise for being an ass, whether to admit that he liked Leroy just a bit more than he probably should, whether whatever is going to happen will lead to sex. He has lube and condoms so it’s not as if he’s totally unprepared. 

The doorbell rings an hour later. Kun is ready to pull his hair out by that point and rushes to the door. Leroy is standing outside looking a bit reserved. There’s no cheeky kiss against the wall when Kun closes the door. Leroy’s hands are stuffed into his pockets and he looks at Kun expectantly in the entrance hall. 

“Let’s go in,” Kun says and Leroy follows him into the living room. “Do you want something to drink?”

Leroy shuffles his feet without sitting down. “No thank you,” he says, eyeing Kun.

Kun sighs. Better now than never. “Sorry about the other night.”

Leroy nods at his statement but says nothing. He’s going to make this difficult for Kun. He’s going to have to bear his soul to get this kid to smile again.

“I like you,” Kun says, going slowly so he can find his words properly so that Leroy can understand him. “I was scared you would throw me away after.” He laughs self-deprecatingly.

Leroy’s eyes widen. “You like me?”

Kun wants to tell him that he doesn’t usually consistently hook up with people unless he likes them but he settles for “Yeah,” because honestly he likes Leroy more than he likes his regular hook ups. He’s sweet and smiles at Kun like he can do no wrong. And a little bit of Kun wants it all to himself even though he knows he can’t keep that kind of thing from the world.

“I like you too,” Leroy says, looking extremely embarrassed that he’s been made to confess. “I like you a lot.”

Kun smiles. “Good.” 

Leroy moves toward him tentatively. Kun relaxes a bit and it must be visible because Leroy moves a bit faster, putting his hands on Kun’s shoulders. 

“I like you a lot,” he says, face serious.

Kun turns his face blushing slightly. “Me too.” His heart is beating faster.

Leroy kisses his cheek causes Kun to look back at him. He grins at him, cheeks rising in joy. It makes Kun feel warm and safe somehow in his presence. Kun kisses him then. It’s a long kiss, not passionate but filled with feeling. Kun’s fingers end up in Leroy’s hair, caught in beautiful curls. Leroy pulls him closer by his waist and Kun obliges. 

It’s like a switch when the kiss becomes something more, ramped up to another level that has Kun immediately feeling weak in the knees. They pull away from each other, Leroy still grinning and fingers pressing into Kun’s t-shirt and the flesh underneath.

“Bedroom,” Kun says, pulling Leroy with him to his room.

The bed is nice and big, more than enough space for them. Kun glances over to the bedside table where he’s put out lube and condoms, ready for this moment, finally over whatever ridiculous cautions he had. Leroy looks a little nervous, possibly wondering if Kun is going to reject him again even though they’re so close but Kun has no intention of that. He’s committed now.

They climb onto the bed, kissing more. Leroy shifts on top, pressing Kun down into the sheets with a hard, passionate kiss that makes Kun shudder. The clothes go quickly. They’ve actually never been fully naked together before and Kun marvels at Leroy’s body, touching as much as he can. Leroy seems equally as interested in Kun’s body, licking his way up from Kun’s navel to lick and nibble at his nipple. The familiar desire builds up in the base of his abdomen. It’s ridiculous how easy it is for Leroy to turn him on now, his body knows what’s coming and revels in the feelings. Kun has no idea how long he’s going to be able to think straight. The feelings in his body are already set to take over. Leroy kisses Kun again then moves to his jaw biting and nibbling along. Kun moans and wriggles under Leroy’s body, pressing his body up to presses against Leroy’s erection and press his own into Leroy’s thigh. It’s incredibly hot, both literally and figuratively. Kun feels like he’s on fire already. 

“I want you,” Kun says. It’s barely a murmur but he’s sure Leroy can hear him in the silence of the room. He knows what it means. His heart is beating fast and his breath is coming fast from the arousal. “Over there,” he says pointing to the bed side table.

Leroy seems to understand because he leaves the bed for a moment to retrieve that lube and a condom. Kun takes the opportunity to turn over onto his knees, grabbing a pillow for his head. The bed dips back down and it’s a moment before Kun feels two hands on his ass, kneading the flesh there. It feels good and he sighs into his pillow then moans as Leroy smacks an ass cheek with the flat of his palm.

Kun hears when Leroy uncaps the bottle of lube but it’s still a bit of a shock to feel the cool finger at his entrance, sliding in against the resistance. Kun does his best to relax so it’s not long until a second finger joins in. Kun is shaky with anticipation now. He’s had Leroy’s cock in hand enough times to know that it’s not exactly small. The fingers in his ass feel good moving around, sliding in and out, curving and scissoring into him. 

“You’re so hot,” Kun hears Leroy say behind him.

He wonders how Leroy means that because Kun feels like he has a fever. He can barely think now. All he can do is focus on the feeling of Leroy replacing the fingers with his slicked up cock. Kun groans as he enters him slowly, stretching him open like the fingers couldn’t. Leroy is making noises behind him, hands digging into Kun’s hips as he delves into him. Kun’s entire body is ultrasensitive. He can feel the sheets under him and the pillowcase rubbing against his face. Leroy stops when he hilts. Kun’s breath comes in pants. 

Leroy starts to move slowly at first, pulling Kun back onto him as he pushes in. Kun is so full of him like a cup ready to overflow. Kun pushes back onto him. 

“Kun,” Leroy moans. 

Kun loves the way he says his name. It’s so fucking delicious. Almost as good as the feeling of Leroy moving inside him. It maybe have been a while. He’s more accustomed to fucking now himself but he certainly hasn’t lost the taste for it. Or maybe it’s just the fact that it’s Leroy inside him, fucking him faster with every moment, fucking Kun senseless. Kun presses his face into the pillow moaning uncontrollably. It’s so much, nearly too much for him to handle but he doesn’t want Leroy to stop. He curses as Leroy fucks him hard, movements getting a bit more erratic as he gets closer to coming. Leroy comes with a final thrust, nails digging into Kun’s flesh, leaving marks. 

Leroy slides out of him wasting no time in getting up to throw out the condom. Kun rolls onto his side and grabs desperately at his out cock. It only takes a few tugs for him to come hard all over his hand and the sheets.

“I wanted to do it,” Leroy says, sounding disappointed as he joins Kun on the bed once more. 

Kun smiles lazily, thoroughly fucked and contented. “Sorry. Next time.”

Leroy slots in behind him, wrapping his arm around Kun’s midsection and pressing his face into the crook of Kun’s neck. Kun places his hand over Leroy’s on his stomach, hoping that the next time is soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title again from the wonderful Amuro Namie's "It."


End file.
